


i got you on my lips

by musicspeakstoo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicspeakstoo/pseuds/musicspeakstoo
Summary: I have perceiv’d that to be with those I like is enough, to stop in company with the rest at evening is enough, to be surrounded by beautiful, curious, breathing, laughing flesh is enough.





	i got you on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up porn, I will not lie to you. I put Tim in a skirt and makeup and let Dick have his way with him. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Title is from 3OH3's My First Kiss and the summary is from I Sing the Body Electric by Walt Whitman. Real range of inspo I've got going on here.

Dick loves nights like this, just him and Tim like the old days. Except for where it’s better. Back then he’d never get to see Tim like this now, all pretty just for Dick. Well, ostensibly he’s dressed like that for anyone, seeing as how Dick is seated at the bar at one of Gotham’s seedier gay bars and Tim is out there grinding away on the dancefloor, but still. 

He loves seeing Tim flirting with half the bar, wearing lipstick that’s Nightwing blue and knowing that he’s going to be the one to smudge it all up. Knows that Tim picked it out originally and that he wore it tonight because Dick asked him to. Dick can wait all night for his boy. Bruce probably didn’t mean for his lessons on patience to be used for this purpose, which Dick personally thinks is short-sighted on his part. 

He has another drink while staring at Tim grinding against some guy who could almost pass as a doppleganger for Jason, which is probably why Tim is dancing with him. Dick pays and then makes his way over to where Tim is. There’s a time to be patient and a time to act and Dick’s gotten good over the years at picking his entrances. 

He waits until Tim’s disentangled himself from not!Jason to grab his hips and whisper in his ear, “Dance with me, sweetheart.”

Tim shoots him a flirtatious look out from under his lashes and grinds back into Dick, “Hmmm, I don’t know. There are a lot of hot guys here, my dance card might be full.”

Dick rolls his hips against Tim’s ass and moves one hand down to Tim’s thigh, making him gasp.

“You’ll make room,” Dick says around a sharp grin.

Tim’s gone all out tonight, glitter and fishnets. Dick bets that once he gets Tim out of his skirt he’ll find panties as well. He hopes they match the lipstick.

They’re frantically grinding against each other and Dick is in agony despite his patience, he’s been half-hard all night. Tim has his arms around Dick’s neck and his head on Dick’s shoulder. Dick takes advantage and bites down hard on the side of his neck, making Tim gasp and Dick tightens the hand he has on Tim’s thigh. There’s a chance he’s ripped the tights. Tim will make him pay for it later. Dick looks forward to it.

Dick sucks a hickey onto Tim’s neck and Tim bites down on his ear in retaliation. The song changes from light, but sexy into something deeper and stickier and Dick slows their hips to match. He just catches Tim’s frustrated whine.

“Come home with me, baby” he says.

Tim’s not ready to give up that easily it seems because he says, “What if I wanted to stay? Explore my options a bit.”

Sexual frustration makes Dick grind his teeth but he knows that getting aggressive will just make Tim drag it out more. He nuzzles Tim and rucks his shirt up a little with one hand, rubbing his thumb into the skin there. The other hand he moves higher on Tim’s thigh until he’s _just_ brushing Tim’s cock.

“I promise I’ll make you feel good,” he pauses to wet his lips, to let Tim hear him wetting his lips before continuing, “What do you say, _princess_?”

Tim sucks in a sharp breath and Dick knows his answering smile is downright predatory but he doesn’t care.

“Fuck, fine. Let’s go,” Tim pants.

Dick makes an amused sound, “And here I thought you wanted to explore your options.”

Tim digs his nails into the back of Dick’s neck hard enough to break the skin and Dick laughs, then drags him out of the bar. 

It’s a miracle that they get to Dick’s apartment without too many stops or just shoving each other into an alley and fucking there. Dick might be an exhibitionist but Tim’s usually not and Dick would rather push him in other ways tonight. 

They stumble into Dick’s apartment attached at the lips. Dick backs Tim up against a table and something falls to the floor, causing both of them to giggle. Dick’s stripping as he goes but stops Tim from doing the same. Dick wants that particular pleasure tonight. Tim shoves him into the wall next to his bedroom, neither of them noticing the frames rattling. 

Tim flings himself onto Dick’s bed, legs spread like an offering. He’s lost his shoes at some point but is still fully clothed. Dick has never felt more blessed. He starts with Tim’s shirt, too hard to tease him through it, just yanks it off and tosses it somewhere to be dealt with later, a post-coital treasure hunt. But they have to get there first. 

“Eager, are we?” Tim murmurs through lowered lashes.

Dick looks pointedly down at himself, where he’s hard and in nothing but boxers. Tim laughs and leans up on his elbows, still watching Dick through his lashes. Desire quickened their pace but now that he’s here with Tim in his bed, he finds himself almost frozen while he considers his many options. Before him is a feast. 

He starts at the waistband of Tim’s skirt, mouthing along the skin there. Tim lets out a surprised breath, caught off guard by Dick’s slowness. Given how often they do this on rooftops, he supposes it’s less the care Dick is showing and more of the novelty that they have time. Dick leaves bruising kisses on his way over to the zipper on the side, slightly regretful that he can’t drag this out. Oh well, at least there’s round two.

Any other time he’d gladly leave the skirt on, fuck Tim against a wall in it but frankly beds are novelties and, embarrassingly, he doesn’t think he’s going to last long enough to fuck Tim. He’s also sure that this is one of Tim’s favorite skirts and that if Dick gets come on it, he’ll find himself in a period in which he’s reacquainted with his right hand. If Tim’s not fucking him, no one’s fucking him. 

“Come _on_ , touch already asshole,” Tim whines. 

Dick laughs but obliges and yanks off the tights, most definitely rendering them unwearable. Tim’s underwear does indeed match his lipstick. Dick is fucked before they’ve even begun, but that’s him and Tim in a nutshell. He’s just lucky they’re not a very specific red. Or maybe not. That tends to make things exciting. Tim’s groan brings him back to the delectable scene in front of him. Maybe another time, for now it’s him and a very naked Tim clad in his colors and an expression that says he’s considering violence if Dick doesn’t get a move on.

“Let’s not be too hasty,” Dick says, though he’s almost unbearably hard right now.

Which gives him a good idea.

“Sit up against the headboard,” he instructs Tim. 

Tim does, his face going from pissy to hungry when Dick shuffles up to him on his knees. He grips the base of his cock, guiding it to Tim’s eager mouth. Tim’s mouth is warm and Dick gets narcissistic pleasure out of seeing Tim’s mouth, lined in _his_ blue, sucking him off. He grabs onto Tim’s hair and tugs the way he knows Tim likes as he starts thrusting. Dick’s always liked his blowjobs rough and Tim is always more than happy to oblige. 

Dick fucks in deep, letting his eyes close and his head tip back as he enjoys the sensation of Tim’s mouth around him, his tongue swirling at the head, pulling off to mouth at Dick’s balls. His boy’s a natural.

“Fuck, Tim, yeah baby,” Dick croons. “You’re so good for me, taking me all the way, being so so good.”

Tim moans at the praise, like he always does. Here they are knowable. Dick’s gripping Tim’s hair, then the headboard and back again. Pleasure, like adrenaline, makes him restless. No wonder they usually do this on patrol. 

“Yeah, yeah, come on,” Dick pants. He is dissolving he is floating he is so so close.

Beautiful, observant Tim can tell and he digs his nails into the backs of Dick’s knees. Dick keens, comes. The sight before him is one of his favorites. Tim’s makeup is all fucked up, his lipstick is barely hanging on in the corners, contrasting nicely with the drops of come that linger there. It’s all part of the act, Tim’s got stuff that’s saved his makeup through a mob bust and an unforeseen dip in Gotham River, but for Dick he’ll get sloppy.

“Dick, I swear to god I will fucking leave you here and find someone else to suck me off” Tim snarls. Oh yes, Dick still has a job to do.

He slithers down Tim’s body, making sure to pinch and lick at his nipples before making his way down to Tim’s cock, still prettily wrapped up in blue satin. He scrapes his nails down Tim’s abs, watches as they jump and Tim lets out a sob. He’s long past needing to come, leaning on the headboard to keep him upright. Now that won’t do.

Dick grabs Tim’s hips, yanks him down so he’s flat on the bed. He’s more careful with the panties than he was the tights, but they too get flung into the abyss of Dick’s room, lit only by the moon. He goes to work, spit dripping all down his hand and Tim’s cock. Tim lets out a sigh, finally happy to have Dick’s mouth on him. 

Dick unabashedly and unashamedly loves this. Getting his mouth on another person, making them come with just his mouth, is his favorite thing to do in the bedroom. And if he’s sloppy with it, none of the recipients have complained. Tim is writhing, Dick leaves his hips free and follows them with his mouth. Dick rolls Tim’s balls in his free hand, pinches the inside of his thighs. Tim is maybe saying something, probably nothing intelligible. 

His hands are fisted in the sheets, knuckles white. Tim’s eyes are shut and his chest is heaving, when Dick does something with his tongue along the shaft, Tim’s back arches off the bed. He is ecstacy incarnate. 

“I’m close,” Tim sobs out.

Dick lets Tim’s cock slip out until just the tip is sitting on his bottom lip. Dick knows what he looks like, lying between Tim’s legs with his cock on his lips, has been told it’s an orgasm-inducing image in and of itself.

“Come for me, princess,” Dick purrs.

Tim wails and Dick happily closes his lips around Tim’s cock to swallow down his come. His boy is spent and beautiful, just the way Dick likes him. Cleaning up with just Dick’s boxers is not actually a good idea, especially because they’re covered in sweat and come and glitter but Dick’s earned some snuggling and Tim’s lazy smile says that he agrees. He’ll wash the sheets, it’ll be fine.

They kiss languidly, having gotten one orgasm out of the way. Tim pull back from him, then huffs out a laugh.

“What’s up?” 

Tim swipes at his mouth, “You’re covered in blue lipstick.”

“Oh yeah,” Dick raises an eyebrow, “think it’s my color?”

Tim rolls his eyes and calls him a possessive fucker. Dick wraps an arm around Tim’s waist and feels content. 

“Nap, then more orgasms. Then maybe pancakes.” Tim declares drowsily, his head on Dick’s chest.

“You got it, princess,” Dick says, grinning at Tim’s shiver and closing his eyes.

So yeah, he’s got a thing for his boy in his colors. It’s worked out for him so far.


End file.
